Shut Up
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Who knew that there was actually someone who had enough courage to shut Kyou up? KyouKagura


**Shut Up  
**_By: Riyuji_

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own 'em. I just own the random idea for this story.

**Author's Notes**: I came up with this before I slept, so if it seems odd… blame my lack of sleep.

Well, Rabid Lola persuaded me to write this because she wanted to read a fic wherein Kagura somehow doesn't go around the lines of killing Kyou. I still more of a Kyoru supporter though.

* * *

Kyou sprang up from his former position, sprawled on the dining room porch. He looked both ways, then turned his head toward the surrounding bushes and shrubbery. 

Tohru was the first to notice the cat's odd behavior. "Is something the matter Kyou-kun?"

The feline didn't answer at first. He got into an Indian-sitting position, his palms planted firmly on his knees. He slowly bent forward, enough to see the ground beneath the house's foundation.

His eyes grew wide as he noticed how even the tiniest of pebbles began to suddenly bounce off the ground every so often.

"She's coming!"

The girl looked at him oddly as he leapt up, striding quickly past her and into the hallway. "Kyou-kun?" She could hear his footsteps turn frantic as he stormed up the stairs, each fall slamming loudly on the steps.

She wasn't the only onlooker at the scene. Yuki decided to look up from his homework. He nodded his head intently. "She _is _coming."

"Who's coming, Souma-kun?" Tohru just couldn't seem to figure out what could get Kyou so worked-up that he just up and leave so suddenly.

Yuki seemed to hear what she had just asked herself and answered with a soft, "Kagura."

The front door wildly slid open and a _loud, happy, longing _voice rang throughout the house. "Kyou-kun, my love! Are you home?"

Tohru walked out of the dining room and into the hallway to greet the boar. "Hello, Kagura-san. It's nice to see you again after sometime."

"Tohru-kun! Yun-chan! How have you been?"

"Pretty fair, I'd have to say," Tohru replied. Then she realized she might have offended Yuki in the process. "Not that I mind of anything. Everything has been just swell," she tried as a comeback.

"No need to overexert yourself, Honda-san," chimed the rat.

Tohru bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Kagura shook her head. "No harm done, Tohru-kun."

The boar then began twisting her fingers together. If they didn't know her any better, it looked _almost_ innocent. Innocent enough to make you believe that she wasn't going to cause Kyou some near-death experience this time.

"Would it be okay if I asked where I could find Kyou-kun?"

"Oh, right. I'm sure he's somewhere upstairs," directed the riceball, a little hesitantly. She wasn't too sure if it was okay to reveal that Kyou was in the house. She wascertain that he didn't want to see Kagura, but she couldn't just lie to a friend.

She began regretting it as she heard Kagura let out another squeal of happiness, immediately running up the steps towards the object of her desire. "Kyou-kun!"

Shigure peeked out of his study. "Could someone reassure me that the house will keep itself in tact today?" Anyone could tell that the novelist was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry to day that I'm not too sure, Shigure-san."

Two out of three of the innocents cringed at the mixed shouts of "Kyou-kun!", "What are you doing here?", and "Get away from me!"

Tohru worried about the mistake she may have just made.

Shigure just thought about the property damage he may have to pay for one of these days.

Yuki just sat there and continued on with his homework.

* * *

"Ack! Will you let go of me?" 

Kyou tried to pull himself out of the boar's death grip and off to safety but what safety was here being on the roof? He had already considered jumping off and scampering up some random tree but he knew Kagura wasn't just going to give up that easily. She was just going to be some extra weight when he jumps, that is if she doesn't decide to beat him up for trying to first.

He eliminated his first option off the list then realized that was his only option for escaping. The only other choice he could make was to… give up.

He grumbled in frustration and figured that it wasn't worth the trouble. He resigned to his cruel fate and lightly plopped himself onto the roof.

Kagura was surprised that the cat was no longer resisting. She slowly let go of his neck and wrapped her arms around his instead. "Kyou-kun is something the matter?"

Kyou didn't answer, which was unlike him. He always had something to say.

There was a long silence between the two of them.

A very, very, very long awkward silence.

Kyou was definitely trying his best to keep his cool. Which was really hard, especially for him.

"Kyou-kun?"

But that was too much for him. "Kagura."

Kagura's ears perked up, and she turned to face the cat.

"Dammit! Why the heck do you keep trying to follow me around?" That was it. Kyou finally snapped. "Lately, I've been thinking whether I should get myself some kind of life insurance. At least there'll be something that could pay possible hospital bills if ever Hatori couldn't mange the injuries _you've_ done."

Unfortunately for Kagura though, she thought he was just kidding. "Oh, Kyou-kun, you're just saying that." She punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Kyou's face twisted in pain as the boar's fist connected with the side of his arm. His other hand immediately rubbed the sore spot. He could've sworn he felt something crack.

"That's exactly what I mean!"

Kagura opened her mouth to say something but the cat butted in and went, "And don't say you don't know your own strength!" She closed her mouth at that. That was exactly what she was going to say.

"God, Kagura! What the heck is with your obsession on me? It's too much! It's either you're too obsessed or you're just blowing this whole crush on me out of proportion!" Kyou has definitely had it. He pulled his arm out of the girl's grip and got back onto his feet.

Kagura's eyes followed his movements as he turned his back on her, placing his hands on his hips. She was quiet for a moment, then…

"So does this mean we're breaking up?"

A tic appeared on the back of Kyou's head. His fists began to clench tightly on the hem of his shirt.

A shocked expression etched onto the boar's face as the other turned to face her, fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER! GOT THAT?!"

"But Kyou-kun, you promised you would marry me!"

The cat turned his head. "It was a life or death situation. You expected me to say no at a time like that?"

Kagura looked the other way. She definitely pissed Kyou off this time. Usually he'd just blow up for short instances; it was in his nature after all. He just stood there going on and on about… Well, about something. She stopped a listening a while ago.

She was able to hear him say, "It's just that, even though you're the boar, and you can't change the fact that you're personality and sign of affection is like that, I'm pretty sure a normal human-being would've been probably dead by now!"

Kyou let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe you should tone that down and show real,_ normal_ signs of affection." He began stumbling over his words, and it looked like his face was going red. "Y'know, nothing too rough."

Somewhere in the back of Kagura's mind she was thinking something like, "Aww, Kyou-kun's so cute when he's embarrassed."

_Wait a minute_. Kagura just realized something Kyou just said. _Real, _normal _signs of affection? Does he mean?_

She looked up at the boy, who still refused to make eye contact. She could see that he was still beet red. With that the boar made a decision.

"Kyou-kun?"

Kyou turned. "What is it no—"

He wasn't able to finish what he was saying. Kagura had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward, closing the gap between them. His lips met hers in a kiss.

Kyou's body tensed. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. He just stared wide-eyed at the girl. A second later he slowly gave in and closed his eyes.

Kagura was surprised that Kyou wasn't resisting at all. _Could it be that he was actually enjoying this? I know I am._

They separated soon after, both breathless.

Kagura still hadn't let go of his collar. Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel their companion's breath.

Kyou was the first to speak up. "What was that for?" he asked, not just for the sake of asking. He really wanted to know why she did that.

She just looked at him, her face flushed. "You did say that you wanted normal signs of affection. Was that good enough?"

Kyou could respond. He didn't think she would do something like that. "Kagura."

She let out a soft giggle. "Well, that and because I kind of wanted you to shut up already," the boar teased.

The cat couldn't help but smile.

Silence.

"Hey, Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to try that again?"

It was her turn to smile. _He did enjoy it. _"I'd love, too, Kyou-kun," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, moving closer for another lip lock.

Only then did Kyou realize there was one more option on his list.

And this was it.

**-EnD-**

**

* * *

**  
Author's Notes: Ah… I hope that turned out okay. It's been a long time since I've written anything that intentionally has romance in it… okay, fluff technically, but that counts, right? Haha! XP'Yan na, Lola! Natapos ko na! FIGHTO! XD 


End file.
